


Run To Me

by StackerPentecost



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Rimming, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Frank Castle is fresh off of a recent deployment, anxious to return to a normal life when his best friend convinces him to ditch all that for something better.-In which Frank and Billy basically run away together.





	Run To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fourth of July, here's some smut.

“This is insane, you know that, right? Utterly insane.”

Billy huffed, “And I’m dramatic.”

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do this.” 

Billy rolled his eyes, “You wanted to do this. And don’t you say I made you do it because I haven’t made you do shit.”

  
Frank ran a hand through his hair, or rather lack thereof, his hair still buzzed close from their recent deployment. His hands fidgeted at his side, his trigger finger twitching like it often did when he was on edge. Billy sighed, “You need to chill. You agreed to this, I didn’t make you come with me.”

“And what was I supposed to do, just watch you walk away?”

“You could’ve done exactly that. I wouldn’t have blamed you.” Deep down he wouldn’t have liked it, but he wouldn’t have blamed Frank in the least, that much was true.

Frank swallowed, worrying his lip briefly, “I couldn’t do that.”

“Then please, stop acting like it’s the end of the world. You could’ve stayed and you didn’t. Now, how about we enjoy this a little, yeah? Everything’s not so fucking bad.”

  
Billy had a point. He very well could’ve stayed back home, back in surroundings that were familiar to him. He could’ve gone back to Maria, back to the promise of a future with her, of a white picket fence and two point five kids and maybe even a dog if he was lucky.

Instead, here he was, miles away from all that and very likely never to return, in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the boots on his feet and the bag over his shoulder holding everything he owned. 

His eyes watched his companion walk up to the house, his own bag in hand, and produce a key with which he opened the door. He looked up then and offered Frank a grin.

Here he was in the middle of nowhere with everything he owned on his shoulder and Billy Russo at his side. Somehow, it almost felt like home even though this place was anything but familiar.

“Are you coming or not, asshole?” Billy shot him a look that got Frank’s feet moving.

The house, for it’s unimpressive outside, was the exact opposite on the inside. It had everything anyone in the city could want but without being anywhere near the city. Plush furniture, a flat screen, a state of the art kitchen and anything else you could possibly want. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised considering Billy’s expensive taste for just about everything. As they headed upstairs and took in the bedroom and accompanying bathroom, Frank took note that there was only one bed. He was glad at least they were on the same page in that regard. 

After they’d dropped off their bags and while Billy was busy in the shower, Frank made himself useful in the kitchen, finding the cupboards and fridge stocked with enough food to keep a small army fed. And since Billy had the cooking skills of a brick beyond the basic MRE, Frank took it upon himself to make them something for dinner. 

Thirty minutes later and he’d just finished his noodle bowls when Billy came back downstairs. Frank glanced at him briefly, only to do a double take. He figured Billy would change back into something respectable, but as always, the other man did what he wanted when he wanted. And apparently he was in the mood to walk around in a robe that left little to the imagination. Frank was sure that if he looked under the table when they sat down across from each other, he would get an eyeful. And if the look on Billy’s face was any indication, he had noticed Frank looking and he certainly wasn’t about to deter it. 

They said little as they ate, though Frank was sure Billy had something up his sleeve just by the look on his face that he made no effort to hide. Truth be told, he wanted Frank to wonder and guess what was coming and spin it round and round in his head until he could take it no more and had to know. Honestly, it wasn’t that hard to figure out, Billy was sure it had crossed the other man’s mind when he’d seen the bed upstairs but Billy planned on changing things up just a little. 

After they finished eating, it was easy enough to coax Frank upstairs and into the bed. It had been some time since they’d last been together and if Frank didn’t bail on him, Billy was sure they’d end up in this same position in the future, probably more often than not. They both had an appetite for this sort of thing that constantly needed attending to. 

But tonight, Billy had planned something different.

Usually, when it came to this sort of thing, he differed to Frank, let the other man have his way, but not tonight. Tonight, Billy had an itch he needed to scratch and he knew it wouldn’t take much convincing for Frank to give him permission.

And that’s how Billy Russo found himself poised on top of his best friend, a look in his eyes like Frank was a piece of meat and Billy was a man dying of starvation. 

Billy had already taken care of Frank’s shirt and his pants, so now he was down to nothing but boxers. The robe the other man wore had nothing underneath so when Billy settled himself across Frank’s hips, it was bare skin on bare skin in more than a few places. 

Frank seemed to have shaken off the gravity of their situation enough to settle down, his body language having changed from on edge to very interested in what Billy was up to. When the taller of the two made no move to start anything beyond their current position, Frank reached to do it for him, intending to flip them over so he could pin the other man to the bed. Billy though, had other things in mind. 

He dodged Frank’s attempts to grab his wrists and grinned, “Not tonight, Frankie. Tonight I’ve got something different in mind. Question is, are you gonna let me?” 

“That depends, what am I letting you do?” Frank asked, raising an eyebrow. 

This time Billy’s grin turned into a smirk. “I’ll show you.” He shifted and in one quick motion, had turned Frank over and onto his belly. He wasted little time in making his intentions known, first grinding against the fabric covering Frank’s backside before pulling the garment down thick thighs and disposing of it altogether. Frank, meanwhile, was suddenly out of breath. Every time he moved, all he could focus on was the feeling of Billy’s hard cock pressing against his ass. “Christ Bill, give me a little warning next time, would ya?”

Billy rolled his eyes though Frank couldn’t see it, “And ruin the surprise? No fucking way. Now” He rolled his hips forward, licking his lips at the sight, “Are you gonna let me fuck this perfect ass or not? I know you act all manly man and tough as shit, and you are, but you gotta admit it Frankie, you like bending over for me, don’t you?”

Frank exhaled sharply when Billy’s hands reached to spread him apart, the head of his dick teasing his rim. He let the tension in his body ease and his eyes slip closed, though he did press back once again. “Yeah…” He breathed out, a chill trailing down his spine as they both began to grind against each other. “Wouldn’t do it for anybody else.”

“Oh, I know, your ass is mine and mine alone.” Billy’s voice came out almost like a purr, his hands kneading and squeezing before he crawled back up to where’s Frank’s head was resting against the pillows. He practically covered the other man’s body with his own, kissing his shoulder before Frank lifted his head and they kissed for real, all teeth and tongue. He then made his way back down, teasing Frank’s spine with his mouth and his hands. 

When he finally made it back down and his tongue found its target, he made sure to go slow over the puckered skin, drawing a deep moan from the man beneath him. His beard burned between Frank’s thighs, but if anything, that only made him want this more. 

Frank let his mind drift, focused solely on what he was feeling. It was a pleasant change, as he didn’t have many moments where he allowed himself to truly unwind and let the weight of the world off his shoulders. But Billy seemed to be able to do that in a way nobody else could, able to quiet the storm that usually raged inside Frank, always just beneath the surface. Here, under Billy’s confident touch, he could let go, and simply let himself enjoy how he felt for once.

When he felt slick fingers push inside, one at a time, he only shifted to spread his legs wider, his hands gripping the sheets in tight fists. Billy was exceptionally good at this, had been ever since they’d been doing it. It really shouldn’t have been much of a surprise, considering how good he was when it came to everything else he did. 

“Fuck, you’re as tight as you were the first time we did this,” Billy’s voice got his eyes to open and Frank chuckled to himself, pushing back to meet every thrust of those digits. “Yeah, cause I’m not a slut like you.” He shot back, moaning particularly loud when Billy brushed his prostate.

“I don’t think insulting my sensibilities when I’ve nearly got three fingers inside you is the wisest thing you’ve ever done.”

Frank realized the other man had a good point and decided to shut up. Besides, talking was becoming more and more difficult, especially when the fingers disappeared and all he could think about was what was coming next. 

Neither of them were small by any means, but they had their differences. Frank was thicker and curled in toward his belly a bit more whereas Billy was all length. As they were men and best friends, they’d argued about this particular topic a time or two, usually after ingesting quite a bit of alcohol. Soon, Frank felt that familiar pressure against him and his heart rate kicked up a couple of notches. There was just one thing he had to adjust before he let Billy have his way. He quickly turned over onto his back so they were looking at each other, spreading his legs in invitation. Billy’s head tilted to one side, as though he was considering this turn of events before his smirk returned to his lips. “I forgot, you get off on me seeing your pretty mug while you get fucked, don’t you?”

“Yeah, so why don’t shut up and do it?” Frank grunted rather impatiently. 

Billy grinned wickedly, not needing to be told twice. He reached to wrap his arms around those meaty thighs and placed each leg over each of his shoulders, practically bending Frank in half. He watched with rapt attention as he pushed inside, eyes never leaving Frank’s face. 

The other man groaned loudly, eyes squeezing shut, his head falling back against the pillows. “Fuck.” His breath came out in a gust, his lungs already beginning to ache. “I always forget how much of you there is.” He muttered, more to himself than Billy.

Billy chuckled darkly, nipping at Frank’s bottom lip, “I’m a little offended, Frankie. How could you possibly forget anything about me?” Billy supposed the sound that Frank made next was supposed to be an attempt at a laugh but it came out more like a broken wheeze. 

As soon as they began to move, Frank knew Billy wasn’t about to hold back in any sense of the word. When they got together like this, it always seemed like there was always some sort of edge to it, more bites than kisses and with more than a few bruises gained by the end. But Frank had to admit that he almost liked it that way. He liked always being reminded that Billy was who he was, that he wasn’t Maria, that he wasn’t a woman. Everything that he enjoyed about being with a woman was almost polar opposite with Billy but he didn’t see that as a bad thing, not when they both ended up feeling so damn good. 

He felt that way now, as their skin smacked together almost painfully, as Billy nipped at his neck and his jaw and let bruises on his collar bone. He wanted to be marked, wanted to wear the evidence of what they were doing on his skin. Billy seemed to know it too, marking Frank as much as he possibly could. 

“You look so good like this.” Billy, despite the force of his thrusts and the sweat beading on his brow, had not a hair out of place and it never ceased to amaze Frank that he could look like such a dream while they were doing this. 

“You’re talking about yourself, aren’t you?” When Billy let out a laugh, Frank took the opportunity to change the dynamic, using his strength to push Billy off and onto his back. He immediately straddled Billy’s hips and sank back down, wasting no time in beginning to ride, the movement almost like a reflex, something Frank barely had to think about. Billy was practically humming now, his hands coming to rest on Frank’ hips, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he watched Frank in his lap. “You look like a goddamn angel.” Billy murmured, rising up to meet Frank’s hips at every move. A laugh rumbled in Frank’s chest, definitely not taking the comment too seriously. Little did he know, Billy actually meant it. From his view, Frank really did look like a literal angel. The late afternoon sun shone down from the window above them, painting Frank’s skin golden. His head was tipped back, exposing his throat and his eyes were shut tight, a look of bliss on his face. He looked like an actual goddamn angel, skin shining and all. 

Quietly, in the back of his mind, Billy found himself thanking whatever deity looking down on them that Frank had made the decision to come with him as opposed to running back to his safe would be girlfriend. 

  
Not that he was going to tell Frank that.

Frank moaned again, his fat cock dripping onto Billy’s belly, smearing the moisture across his skin. He was close, all Billy had to do was listen to him to know that. He reached and grabbed hold of Frank’s manhood, simply giving him a fist to fuck and letting Frank do the rest. “Come on Frankie, I know you’re almost there. Let go sweetheart, let it all fucking go.” 

Frank moaned loudly, his body slumping forward, hands pressed against Billy’s chest. His hips never slowed, thrusting into Billy’s hand before pushing back on his cock again and again. Soon, he let out a deep, guttural moan that sent chills down Billy’s spine, spilling white all over his hand and stomach. 

Billy’s back bowed as Frank clamped down around him, and he couldn’t have stopped himself from tipping over the edge even if he had wanted to. He filled the other man full, so full that when Frank slipped off and laid out next to him, his thighs were wet and sticky.

For the longest time they both simply laid there, catching their breath and slowly coming back to earth. Then, slowly, one hand moved, followed by the other and suddenly their fingers were intertwined in that moment of stillness. 

“I was never going to leave you…” Frank murmured softly after another beat of silence. He let out a small sigh, eyes closed. “I could never leave you.” He admitted, the words hanging heavy in the air.

When at first Billy said nothing, Frank wasn’t too worried, but when Billy’s hand disappeared, he hated the way his heart gave a painful lurch. He didn’t want the other man to walk away, not when he’d just said something like that. 

Except, Billy didn’t walk away.

Instead, the bed dipped in the other direction and Frank found a pair of lips pressed against his own, soft and almost affectionate. Frank was so surprised he momentarily forgot how to respond, but managed to recover quickly enough to return the gesture. 

When Billy pulled back, he had a strange look in his eyes. They had warmed in a way Frank rarely saw anymore. “You and me to the end, Frankie.” 

  
The corner of Frank’s mouth turned up and he smiled faintly. “You and me, Bill. Always.” 

Always. It wouldn’t be perfect, but it would always be the two of them together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta hold up my reputation for sappy endings. I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr.


End file.
